Un ingles en el caribe
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Un pirata ingles y sus deseos en el caribe
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hoy 09/04/2011 cumplo 17 años por lo cual me regalare esta historia (que mamada) XD

* * *

><p>-España iluso aun buscándome en el mar sin siquiera pensar que estoy sobre su colonia más preciada- decía para sí mismo.<p>

Apenas había llegado a estas tierras desconocidas, las cuales tuvo que tocar para protegerse de esa gran armada del cual el castaño siempre alardeaba. El clima, la vegetación eran tan diferentes las cuales aunque no lo admitiera quería para él.

De repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el piso siendo sometido, era algo inaudito, aquel que había tenido el valor o la estupidez de hacerlo sería seriamente castigado pero al ver la situación real una sonrisa en su cara surgió.

-Hi lady- musito

La joven que no aparentaba más de 13 años se quedó algo extrañada, esa lengua le era familiar pero la cual a su vez era algo insólito para ella.

-¿Quién eres y que haces en mi territorio?- pregunto con furia la chica.

La situación no se podía tornar mejor, ahora se encontraba con la mismísima representación de dicho lugar, la colonia la cual Antonio sobreprotegía y ocultaba sin dudar y ahora podría verlo mejor, la última vez que la vio apenas era una infante pero el hecho que fuera una dame era un secreto y lo comprendía, algo así podría ser aprovechado por cualquiera incluso por el caballero del cual era sin dudar.

-Sorry Little lady but am here to ride, no fue mi intención asustarla- dijo sin olvidar la actitud que lo caracterizaba.

-Y quien dijo que estaba asustada, además es un extraño y mi hermano mayor me ha dicho que nadie es de confianza-

-Entonces eso te dijo Antonio-

-¿Acaso lo conoces?- musito al ver que el otro conocía el nombre humano del susodicho.

Al percatarse de la ignorancia de la chica decidió que era momento de ver qué pasaría si mentía un poquito por lo cual se reincorporo como era debidamente y ayudo a la otra para así estar en las mismas condiciones.

-Si lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Entonces discúlpeme por ser tan grosera con usted y si no es molestia ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-My name is Captain Arthur Kirkland representante del Reino Unido y si no me equivoco tu eres Ale Nueva España no es así- finalizando con una sonrisa al ver el asombro de la chica el cual el provoco al saber quién era.

-Mucho gusto entonces, no sé si sea apropiado pero no es educado que lo deje aquí, porque no me acompaña a mi casa a tomar una taza de chocolate-

-Me encantaría pero ¿Qué es chocolate?-

-Es la cosa más rica del mundo, mi papa la llamaba "la bebida de los reyes"-

-Por lo visto será algo espectacular además me gusta el nombre que le han dado-

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder- dándole al inglés una sonrisa y guiándolo a su hogar.

Y al final la chica tenía razón, ya por lo que él había visto la quería para él y vería la manera de quitársela al español solo debería de ser creativo aunque la primera fase ya estaba siendo la confianza de la chica en él.

* * *

><p>Bueno lo dejo aquí y eso surgió después de ver las 3 películas de piratas del caribe y pues México está en el caribe x3 y todo lo relacionado con la realidad es pura coincidencia jeje aka no y bueno si me equivoque en algo no tengan el medio de decirme sale y espero mucho review eso hace que México tenga 1% de salir en Hetalia!<p>

Ya se me olvidaba México fue un gran refugio de grande piratas ingleses y fue aquí en donde ellos conocieron el chocolate.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí estoy para continuar esto y espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>-¡Te vas a comporta bien! ¿Verdad Nueva España?- dijo un joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño sujetando a la chica violentamente.<p>

-Si-le contesto pero más para sí misma la chica.

-No te escuche y dilo como es debido-

-Si hermano-

-Vez, que te costaba portarte bien desde un principio, nos hubiéramos ahorrado el castigo, que la verdad es más doloroso para mí que a ti- dijo para después abrazarla y empezar a acariciarle la espalda la cual había recibido la furia del mayor.

La verdad es que eso era ya algo común entre ellos y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, le dolía porque la realidad es que ella lo quería mucho, además que ella también empeoraba las cosas para que esos golpes no llegaran a sus hermanitos aunque lo cierto era que no siempre estaría ahí para ayudarlos.

Pero en un instante de repente sintió algo sobre sus labios y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que era su hermano y lo única reacción que pudo realizar fue alejarse lo cual causo un disgusto del otro.

-¿Por qué te alejas?, no te preocupes nada te va a pasar- dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Pero…tú…porque…no entiendo- balbuceaba la otra siendo tomada de nuevo por el otro.

-Acaso no te has dado que ya has crecido y las cosas tienen que cambiar aunque siempre serás mi pequeña Nueva España-

Nunca había visto al español así, Romano ya le había hablado de algo parecido pero todo le causaba un dolor de cabeza ante esta nueva actitud del otro pero antes de que el mayor empezara con lo que se había interrumpido llego alguien para avisarle que su navío estaba listo para zarpar.

-Que inoportuno, ¿no crees?-

-yo…- fue lo único que musito al instante que desviaba la mirada

-Vente, ¿vas a ir a dejarme verdad?-susurro en el oído de la chica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y aun le dolía la espalda por los golpes que el español le propicio en la mañana. Por lo cual iba a tomar un baño, anteriormente había cerrado todo y dado de comer a sus mascotas, en ese momento se dispuso a subir hasta llegar a su habitación para después entrar al baño y revisar si el agua ya estaba caliente pero…

¡Crash! Se escuchó en su habitación por lo cual salió pero su sorpresa fue que las vela habían sido apagadas. Estaba furiosa y lo único que su mente pudo formular fue que Antonio había regresado y le estaba haciendo una de esas bromitas que le encantaban.

-¡Estúpido Antonio sal de donde estés!- Era curioso que el chico el cual se auto-llamaba "su hermano mayor" hiciera que tuviera tantas facetas en ella y es cierto que él le tenía demasiada paciencia pro cuando se pasaba los resultados eran como lo sucedido en su espalda anteriormente y al recordar eso su semblante cambio rápidamente, antes prepotente y segura a una de temor y tristeza, ella tenía que pedir disculpas antes que las cosa salieran peor de lo que ya estaban.

-Antonio… perdón, no fue mi intención gritarte, prometo no volver hacerlo- pronuncio antes de hincarse y abrazarse a sí misma.

-¿Por qué con migo no te comportas así?- le dijo alguien en el oído que al finalizar la abrazo por detrás haciendo que de sus labios saliera un quejido de dolor siendo escuchado por el otro el cual quería saber la causa del origen.

-¿Arthur que haces aquí?- le dijo, pero no sonaba como siempre ahora estaba sorprendida y no enojada por la presencia del otro.

-Es muy obvia la respuesta pero ¿qué le pasa a my Little lady que no me a tratado de golpear en cuanto me ha escuchado?-

-Nada-

-Mentirosa, si no me dices la verdad no me sentiré a gustó robándote el botín que guardas para el estúpido de España aunque sea poquito- le dijo mientras intensificaba el abrazo.

-No lo llames así-le replico siendo acompañado por un gemido de dolor que solo un idiota no lo notaria.

-Ves, tengo razón, me estas mintiendo y además el no merece que lo defiendas… ¿te volvió a pegar, no es así?- dijo para después levantar se y prender las velas al terminar vio como la chica aún se mantenía en el suelo, se sentía tan impotente, si ella fuera su colonia jamás se lo haría, a ninguna mujer se le hace eso y el cómo caballero no lo permitiría aunque ahorita sea un pirata es algo que jamás dejaría de hacer.

-Nueva España… Ale- y no recibía respuesta por lo cual se acercó a ella ahora enfrente y por fin vio esos ojos negros que tanto quería pero siendo envuelto por las lágrimas.

-Si… solo porque… yo trate de saber más sobre mis padres- dijo con dificultad al mayor, es cierto que para el español era cosa de brujería y debería ser borrado de la tierra en cambio para el todo era fascinante y además Alejandra no tenía la culpa ya que el mismo español causa que la joven perdiera su memoria en uno de sus arrebatos de furia.

-Don´t worry, ya estoy aquí- le dijo mientras limpiaba el rostro de las lágrimas para después esbozarle una sonrisa.

–Ahora dime ¿en dónde fue?-

-En la espalda-

-Entonces hay que curarlo y por lo visto ya tienes el agua- en ese momento se propuso a llevar a la chica para allá, llegar le ayudo con el vestido que pronto cayó al piso dejando a la chica sin ningún prenda, por lo que veía el español se pasó considerablemente, la próxima vez que se lo encuentre le dara una golpiza que nunca olvidara.

-No me estás viendo verdad, acuérdate que puedes abrir los ojos hasta que me meta al agua- le dijo la chica volviendo a usar su tono de voz normal.

-of course, remembers New Spain i am a gentleman- pero era claro que no lo haría era de esas pocas veces que solo dejaba que su instinto de pirata fuera el dominante.

En ese momento vio como la chica con su cuerpo bien proporcionado se metía al agua, quien se hubiera imaginado que era l misma niña de hace algunos años ahora parecía una adolecente de 17 y claro que su lujuria por ella había crecido más pero como buen ingles jamás dejaría que se notara.

-hmp- lo único que podía hacer era quejarse del dolor hasta que desapareciera que dudaría unos minutitos.

-Ya puedo abrirlos- dijo sonriendo el chico de los ojos esmeralda.

-Si- le dijo mientras que se metía completamente y salir a tomar aire, eso al inglés le fascinaba además de que era muy inocente, al ver que la chica ya no hacía nada empezó a ponerle shampoo al cabello y después frotar la espalda lastimada de esta, la verdad siempre pensaba si la chica permitía que el español hiciera lo mismo ya que este si podía dormir con ella en la cama por que no bañarla también y la verdad eso lo ponía triste. Al terminar la chica que dijo que hiciera el mismo procedimiento de siempre mientras salía de la tina y se vestía por lo cual el la esperaba en la cama leyendo uno de esos libros que el español solía llamar literatura para después burlarse de ellas.

-Arthur ¿dime uno de esos cuento con hadas please?- eso era otra cosa que le fascinaba de la chica, que amara y creyera en sus amigo y no como Alfred su colonia que hasta se asustaba y se hacía pipi en la cama.

-ok, que tal sobre esa vez que me encontré por primera vez con un unicornio-

-Si- fue la única respuesta de la chica al terminar la historia la chica se encontraba dormida en el pecho del inglés, el cual la acomodo en su cama y la arropo con la cobijas, antes de salir apago las velas y vio a la joven que se prometía hacerla suya por última vez antes de que se fuera el a acostar en una habitación que la chica tenia especialmente para el que ni el mismo espacial tenía conocimiento de su existencia.

* * *

><p>Ok ya es de noche muy de noche y debería dormirme pq a mí no me van a las el lunes de vacaciones buaaaa! Y espero que les guste y ¡Feliz día del niño!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno como dije voy a estar actualizando lo más rápido posible aunque la verdad no lo lograre porque la escuela me está consumiendo y ahora creo que ya me fregué XD

* * *

><p>El sol ya se había ocultado dejando atrás el día para dejar que la Luna y las estrellas adornaran al firmamento. Y en la tierra por un sendero se distingue aun con la falta de luz a un majestuoso carruaje siendo el dueño de este el país de la pasión acompañado por su colonia. En unos instantes llegarían a casa después de haber asistido a una de las famosas fiestas de Francia el mejor amigo del mayor en el viejo continente.<p>

-Fusososo Ale-chan te ves muy linda deberías dejar que tu hermano mayor te compre más vestidos de esta clase- decía el castaño de ojos verdes.

-Pero son incomodos y yo no le veo la diferencia- y al instante de terminar fijo su mirada en aquella esfera de luz que la hipnotizaba.

-¡De que hablas, si hay una gran diferencia entre ellos! Creo que lo mejor sería dejarte un día con Francis porque con Emma ya me di cuenta que en vez de instruirte te consiente- afirmaba moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y su mano posicionada en su mentón.

-¿Con Francis…Francia de ojos azules y melena güera?- mencionaba con la esperanza de que no fuera cierto lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Claro que sí!-

-Es que no se, me agrada el tío Francis pero siento que no conoce lo que es el espacio personal-

-Pero de que estas hablando jajajaja, mira ya llegamos- enseguida se levantó y bajo para darse media vuelta y extenderle la mano a la joven para que bajara también.

La casa de la colonia era de gran tamaño y de gran belleza siendo adornada por la flora que la rodeaba y el mar al lado suyo, rodeada de una gran barrera de protección siendo que esta es únicamente de día de campo y no la principal. Alejandra estaba ya muy cansada de aquel largo viaje y lo único que se le ocurrió era ir directo a la cama. Esto no paso por desapercibido por el mayor y le fue confirmado cuando escucho a la menor decírselo.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que la joven que era su hermanita había subido y aunque no estuviera ahí la tenía muy presente en su mente. No recordaba cuando había comenzado a sentir eso por ella y ya no lo podía negar, la realidad lo dejaba en descubierto porque casi prácticamente la tenía encerrada en una jaula como a un pájaro el cual solo él podía observar.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de su querida Ale, sin dudar le dio vuelta al picaporte y empujo la gran tabla de madera para poder pasar. El cuarto era espacioso, con unas bellas cortinas hacían conjunto con el gran ventanal a un lado había un escritorio y a la dirección contraria la cama.

Ahora la tenía enfrente de él, tan calmada y serene que no se parecía a la chica valiente y contestona con la cual solía lidiar. Se acercó a la enorme cama y se subió para poder quedar encima de ella, tanto era aquel deseo que hizo desaparecer aquella distancia para poder depositar sus labios en los de ella. Eran suaves y de él se desprendían los sabores un rico chocolate acompañado de picor. Al separarse y volver a depositar su mirada en ella vio que esos delicados labios se tornaban a un rojo que los volvía mas apetitosos que la vez anterior. Tanta era la distracción que la belleza de la joven causaba en el que no se percató que su querida "Nueva España" había despertado y lo veía buscando alguna explicación de porqué estaba encima de ella.

-Hermano ¿Qué pasa?-

-Uhh- fue lo único que salió de sus labios para volver a la realidad, y sin pensarlo soltó una pequeña risa ya que de verdad hoy había estado muy metido en su mundo. Pero eso le pareció todo lo contraria a la acompañante que tenía en la habitación.

-¿Estas bien? ¡Hey! Hazme caso, me estas preocupando- le replicaba mientras lo sacudía, lo que su fuerza le permitía para no llegar a lastimar al mayor. Al terminar Alejandra de decir la última palabra fue atrapada en un abrazo tierno y cálido.

-Dime Ale ¿Te gusta alguien?- termino para después enfatizar más el abrazo.

-Ehhh y eso que tiene que ver con lo que pregunte hehehe- termino para ocultar su vista en el pecho del mayor.

Al escuchar las palabras de la morena se le dibujo una sonrisa al ver la inocencia que aún conservaba la joven. – Solo quería saber- dijo para después elevar con sus manos el rostro de Ale y sin permiso alguno depositar un dulce y tierno beso. –Dime ¿Te gusto?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla, la cual estaba adornada de un color carmín.

-España… yo…- no podía ni siquiera formar una frase maldita sea, sin darle tiempo de recapacitar el mayor ya la tenía bajo su control en un beso que se trasladó de la boca al cuello. Aquellas caricias que el español le hacía le causaban una sensación nueva para ella pero que le gustaba… ¡BOOM! Fue lo único que se escuchaba en el exterior y sin previo aviso el mayor ya se encontraba con su ropa de guerra y su fiel hacha.

-Alejandra quédate aquí y no salga bajo ninguna circunstancia- dijo mientras que revisaba los últimos detalles antes de partir.

-Pero Antonio- dijo al bajar ambos por las grandes escaleras.

-¡No! Entiende no quiero que te pase algo- finalizo para después subirse en su caballo y dirigirse a la batalla de seguro con los asquerosos piratas ingleses aunque podrían ser franceses o holandeses.

-Pero al final siempre sales herido tu- se decía prácticamente a sí misma en aquel lugar vacío, de repente algo la sujeto de la cintura y puso un suave pañuelo en su nariz y boca, de inmediato empezó a forcejar pero su cuerpo no estaba bien y poco a poco la energía en ella la abandonaba para caer inconsciente.

Era suave muy suave y sentía un movimiento como si la estuvieran meciendo como a una bebe, se sentía tan reconfortante que no quería abrir los ojos pero un sonido de una puerta que se abría y cerraba acompañado de unos pasos la hizo ponerse en guardia, al escuchar lo mismo pero que le confirmaba que ahora se encontraba sola se levantó y sus ojos le decían que lo más probable es que ya no se encontrara en sus tierras. Lo que veía era un bello camarote de un gran barco tal como el de Antonia le había mostrado pero a la vez tan diferente, mientras que en el de su hermano mayor resaltaba el rojo aquí era el azul, en el primero resaltaba el olor a canela en este era a mente y muchas más cosas pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue un enorme mapa, tan solo era una ilustración pero para ella era algo que no había visto y empezaba a conocer. Algo que odiaba era que Antonio la sobreprotegía de todo ni que fuera de cristal, ella se sabía defender perfectamente pero al parecer eso no cambiaba la forma de pensar del español por más que se lo mencionara, lo único que ganaba era que este se enoja y pasaran cosas malas. – ¡No te pongas así, sabes que es mejor olvidar ese tipo de situaciones y ver hacia el futuro!- se decía a sí misma para después ir al "famoso balcón" que todo barco posee en el cuarto del capitán. Al estar en él, el barco dio una fuerte sacudida que la tomo desprevenida, lo más lógico que hizo su cuerpo por reflejo fue tomar con las manos el borde del balcón quedando colgando de este, ella pensó que reincorporarse sería fácil pero al provocarse otra sacudida quedo con una sola mano para seguir adherida por así decirlo. Ya está segura que hoy seria comida de peces al venir una última embestida que logro que su mano no aguantara más y se soltara provocando que cerrara los ojos y que solo pudiera sentir el vil golpe contra el agua salada.

Sin saber quién ni como sintió una punzada en el brazo a causa de que alguien la sostenía. –Are you fine?- fue lo siguiente que escucha al ya estar de nuevo en el gran navío lo primero que hizo fue abrazar aquel que la había salvado para terminar con la cabeza. Cuando por fin se recuperó del susto que se había llevado levanto la visto y vio unas cejas de gusano azotador güeras y al entender quién eres se alejó de este a la máxima velocidad que podía para gritarle -¿Qué haces aquí?- frunciendo la frente.

-Thanks you so much for rescue me, es lo mínimo que podrías decir- dijo soltando su tan gran famoso sarcasmo mientras se levantaba.

-Bueno si… gracias… pero contéstame ¿Porque estoy aquí? y Antonio, si lo lastimaste te juro que me las vas a pagar- amenazo al mayor mientras se acercaba a él y lo apuntaba con el dedo.

-¿Y si lo lastime qué?- le respondió empujándola a la pared mientras que agarraba ambas manos y las levanta para que no pudiera quitarlo.

-¡Maldito pirata barbaján, suéltame!- resistencia y patadas era lo que acompañaban a los gritos de la joven.

-En primera no quiero y en segunda ten en cuenta que ya no estás en tu casa ahora estas en un lugar que no conocías y si te bajas de él estarás sola en el gran océano y en tercera aquí el que da órdenes soy yo, You understand my Little lady?- soltó a la chica y se quedó viendo que lo único que hacía era dejarse caer para llegar al piso, al verla ahí estaba tan indefensa, tan linda, tan deseable que para rematar se acomodó la misma altura para agarrarle el mentón con una mano y ver sus ojos directamente. Al ver que la chica que le negaba ver sus ojos negros como la noche hizo que en sus labios se dibujara una sonrisa.

-Nueva España look at me- al ver que no había reacción trato de nuevo. –Alejandra, Ale- y por no visto la joven sí que era terca y por esta vez olvidaría que odia al fantoche francés y usaría una de esas técnicas que usaba con las pobres demás que tenía el infortunio de toparse con él, claro está que nunca nadie lo sabría. Y sin que la novohispana se lo esperara le dio un delicado beso que duro unos dos minutos como máximo logrando que por fin le dirigiese la mirada y como extra un sonrojo en las mejillas de esta.

-Así calmada te ves muy linda, pero solo te digo que estarás aquí en mi camarote mientras estés en mi barco- se levantó para dejar a la joven que con antemano había rechazado su ayuda para levantarse por lo tanto se fue directo hacia la puerta. – Y por el tonto de España déjame decirte que no se nada, aquel que ataco tus puertos fue Holanda y yo que pasaba por ahí decidí que le dejaría hacer el trabajo sucio- y sin dejar que la chica le respondiera salió para terminar azotando la puerta. – ¡Ustedes escorias de pacotilla empiecen a trabajar bloody hell!- ordeno el capitán a sus subordinados y seguir con el rumbo que tenían.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo espero que les guste y tratare de actualizar rápido ya que estoy de vacaciones ya y les deseo un ¡Feliz todo! Y si alguien me podría decir cómo le hago para poner una encuesta en mi perfil si sería tan amable plz.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

No puedo creer que ya paso un año y aun no lo termino, soy un desastre sin lugar a dudas XD

* * *

><p>Estaba atónita acaso no iba a hacer nada y se quedaría ahí, tirada como una trapa viejo… ¡Claro que no! Estaba decidido, se levanto y fue directo a la puerta, ella saldría y encontraría al dueño de aquel navío en el cual ahora tendría que residir. Abrió abruptamente la puerta y aquella visión encantadora que desprendía el camarote del capitán era totalmente diferente a lo demás, en la cubierta estaba infestada de hombres que los años habían hecho estragos con su cuerpo y mente, y aunque no comprendía como era posible tenía un penetrante olor a putrefacción, sangre y piel quemada.<p>

No se dejaría intimidar y menos por todas aquellas miradas de lujuria que ahora se posaban en ella, fue lento mas de lo que hubiera deseado ya que de inmediato se produjo un silencio el cual no le ayudaba en nada. Ahí se encontraba enfrente del timón, dejando que el aire que soplaba moviera sus ropas y cabellera a su compas. Definitivamente era una escena hermosa pero la cual le estorbaba. Saco una daga oculta en su vestimenta la cual tomo de la morada del ingles, después la alzo y fue directo a atacarlo.

-Captain!- se escucho decir por varios hombres.

Era tan linda definitivamente, no había duda alguna y lo upo desde la primera vez quela vio, era tan diferente a las demás países femeninas, sin duda alguna ella se abrían quedado en su camarote a esperar que las salvaran, claro sin contar con Hungría, ella fue directamente a enfrentársele sabiendo de su desventaja enorme.

Ahora era el quien poseía aquella daga hermosa y posaba en la garganta de la joven colonia. Estaba furiosa, su plan había sido estropeado por los gritos de algunos de mis hombres los cuales habían sido un desperdicio total de saliva y energía.

-My lady, pensé que le había dejado en claro que no podía salir de mi camarote, I´m sorry, tal vez debí de ser mas sutil o dejarlo mas en claro- dijo el pirata con una sonrisa burlona que provocaba que cualquiera deseara golpearlo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente bastardo?- le pregunto para después escupirle y dar en el blanco.

-La verdad aun no lo se, fue tentador, además podría sacar muchas ventajas de esto- le contesto al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba el escupitajo de la cara con su mano libre. Sin saber porque vio su mano con aquel líquido que provenía de la chico y su sonrisa se ensancho. –Ahora que lo mencionas no estaría mal enseñarte modales, los cuales el estúpido de España no se tomo el tiempo para que aprendieras- continuo al mismo tiempo que hacia que la chica se levantara si es que no quería que la daga le atravesara la garganta.

-Y quien te dijo que no lo hizo, una cosa es que me enseñara y otra muy diferente es que yo no quisiera ponerlos en práctica- le devolvió aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba usar con sus victimas al ingles.

-Oh really, well I understand- le tomo las dos manos para juntarlas en la espalda para empezar el trayecto al camarote. –Smith I need the chains, bring them to my cabin- le comento al uno de sus subordinados al estar entrando de nuevo a su recinto privado. –And I do not want anyone to enter, understand bastards!- termino de decirlo y cerro la puerta. Después retiro la daga de la garganta de Nueva España la cual de inmediato se volteo y se fue al lado contrario de este. A los pocos minutos llego aquel pirata al servicio de Inglaterra y le entrego cadenas y otras cosas las cuales no conocía, no sabia para que las utilizaría pero estaba segura que este no quería que supiera y se pusiera alerta ante la situación por lo cual hablo en ingles el cual sabia que apenas y podía entender algo.

-Now my little lady es hora de jugar, ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo mientras que ponía seguro a la puerta y empezaba a caminar hacia ella.

-Aléjate- le contesto junto con un puño el cual el mayor esquivo con facilidad y tomando la muñeca la volteo hacia su espalda y así poder colocar en su cuello una cerradura de la cual se desprendía una de las tantas cadenas que había recibido anteriormente.

-Vamos a jugar cartas, cada vez que yo gane te quitas una de tus prendas y si me ganas solo una vez te regresare a tu casa, no esta nada mal- le susurro

-Eso es demasiado bueno para ser verdad y es obvio que no aceptare, tienes un as bajo la maga como buen pirata el cual eres. Pero… ¿¡Porque demonios me pusiste esto!- le grito intentando quitarse el metal de su cuello.

-Tenia que asegurarme que no te fueras-

-No tengo opción verdad, eres un canalla sin vergüenza. Empecemos antes de que me arrepienta- se libera del agarre del menor de los británicos y se voltea para decírselo todo mirando directamente sus ojos.

-Empecemos-

Sabia que era ilógico que ella ganara y el ejemplo perfecto era que ahora se encontraba ya solo con la ropa interior que hacia conjunto estúpidamente con aquel ostentoso vestido que traía hace rato.

-Nueva España aun no se ha acabado-

-Como vas ganando es fácil para ti decirlo y ya quítame esta cosa de encima- le replicaba

-Dime ¿Alguna vez te han besado?-

-Eso que tiene que ver, por lo visto a ustedes lo europeos se les da bien no tener coherencia en sus platicas-

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto intrigado acercándose a la menor.

-Pues no es obvio primero Antonio que me pregunta si me gusta cuando le preguntaba si se encuentra bien y ahora tú sales con eso- le replico dándole la espalda.

-Entonces sigamos con el patrón ¿Te gusta Antonio? ¿Te gusta alguien más? o ¿Te gusto yo? -le pregunto abrazándola desde la espalda y dejando su cara en el cuello de la menor para así poder oler el aroma tan delicioso que esta desprendía.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Y quien te dijo que te diría?- trato de soltarse yendo hacia adelante.

-Me- le respondió para después impedir su escape, enseguida le mordió el lóbulo con delicadeza para después empezar a darle múltiples besos en el cuello para terminar en su hombro. Al ver las reacciones de la novohispana sonrió y ver que esta ya no ponía ninguna resistencia, al terminar hizo que se volteara para tener una posición mas cómoda.-You are beautiful- le dijo y le beso la frente y fue bajando poco a poco, primero el tabique, enseguida la nariz y terminado en los labios. Al principio fue dulce y tierno pero el necesitaba mas de aquel sabor toxico que probaba.

-Abre tu boca e imítame ok my lady- le dijo para volver a besarla, tardo algunos momentos hasta que por fin ella le dio permiso para explorar su cavidad bocal. Era notables la falta de experiencia de la chica pero como aprendía, si lo comparábamos con lo de hace unos minutos era imposible decir que era la misma. Poco a poco fue explorando el cuerpo de la colonia española la cual lo excitaba cada vez más.

Pero parecía que el destino estaba en su contra cuando escucho los gritos y el sonido de los cañones, se levanto y le fue confirmado con una velocidad casi imposible que el autor no era nada mas que el Reino de España el cual estaba furioso y mas ahora que veía lo que estaba pasando detrás de la puerta que acababa de derrumbar.

-¡Maldito Ingles! Como te haz atrevido a hacerle eso a mi Nueva España- replico al ver como su más preciada colonia que se encontraba en el suelo con cadenas en el cuello pero sobre todo casi desnuda. L a furia lo inundo y dio un ataque directamente al ingles con su hacha. Este ultimo bloqueo el ataque con su espada y obligo al español retroceder. Al estar ambos afuera el combate seria más cómodo y acabaría con el de una vez por todas.

En un momento en medio de aquel combate mortal escucharon una voz que les decía que pararan pero la ignoraron, siendo este su grave error. En menos de lo que imaginaban veían con horror aquella escena que estaba adelante de ellos.

Por su parte Nueva España reacciono cuando ya no había nadie junto con ella en la habitación salió apresuradamente y de inmediato inicio su búsqueda de aquellas dos países. Al encontrarlos no dudo ni un segundo y se fue directamente hacia ellos para detener aquella batalla que no llevaría nada bueno. No sabe como ocurrió pero de un momento a un sintió un dolor en su abdomen y se sintió desvanecer poco a poco hasta no ver nada.

* * *

><p>Loraxx24-chan este capitulo va dedicado especialmente para ti, espero que tu hermanito se recupere pronto.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Se sentía realmente como alguien estúpido y tan poca cosa en este momento, después de todo había sido tan débil para no poder proteger al ser que más quería y el cual ahora se encontraba en un sueño profundo el cual parecía no tener fin. Ya habían transcurrido unos meses y ella aun no despertaba y lo que más le causaba pavor es que siendo una personificación de una nación, imperio o colonia ese tiempo ya era ridículo y por su mente pasaba la idea de que nunca despertara y dijera su nombre nunca más.

Ya tenía como media hora desde que fue a su alcoba en una de sus muchas visitas al día que realizaba para verla y esperar el suceso que tanto anhelaba con desesperación. Tanto era ese sentimiento que lo inundaba que se atrevió de sacarla de su propia tierra y traerla al viejo continente para tenerla cerca lo más posible siendo esto algo que jamás lo habría pensado en el pasado o otras circunstancias. Ya era hora de irse, era necesario irse a una reunión entre todo los países europeos para ver los precios para venta y compra o tratados de alianza entre otras cosas y no regresaría hasta en la noche prácticamente. Se acerco a la frente la fémina que reposaba tranquilamente en la gran cama de roble que nunca le había gustado compartir y le deposito un tierno beso para por fin salir. Fue bajando por las grandes escaleras de su casa para encontrarse con sus súbditos como él en ocasiones llamaba a las demás naciones europeas que estaban bajo su mando y les sonrío, para aquellos que vivían con él o lo conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás sabían que esa sonrisa estaba llena de tristeza y pesar pero ante los demás era aquella simple sonrisa que irritaba a veces a los demás o se contagiaba.

-Ya se encuentran listos todos, al parecer fui el ultimo- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano atrás de su cabeza para empezar a rascársela.

-Eso es obvio idiota- dijo para casi sí mismo el holandés antes de tomar una bocanada de su pipa.

-Hermano no seas tan grosero y deja de fumar que Romano está presente- le replico a la vez que le arrebataba el instrumento para tal acción.

-¡Hey!- fue lo único que pudo decir aquel italiano que ya había dejado de ser aquel niño el cual necesitaba de la protección del español a cada momento.

-Bueno, si no hay más inconvenientes hay que partir de inmediato- volvió a hablar el chico e ojos jade antes de que una mini pelea de palabras se desatara en su recibidor.

Todos los presentes se voltearon y sin chistar emprendieron su marcha hacía el jardín de adelante en el cual los esperaba un hermoso carruaje el cual dejaba como simplones a la mayoría que se verían en el recorrido y hasta en la reunión. Pero al último momento salió rápidamente y fue directamente con su fiel amigo el toro y le dijo - Por favor cuida muy bien de ella en mi ausencia- finalizo sonriéndole y dándole un tomate de recompensa y retorno al medio de transporte que lo esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Qué suerte tenia se repetía una y otra vez, la dichosa reunión siendo la primera en su clase que recuerde y aun era de tarde pero lo mejor es que Romano se fue a quedar con Austria para poder pasar una semana entera con Italia y Holanda y Bélgica decidieron que ere el momento adecuado para pasar un unos días es sus respectivas casa para poder ver con sus propios ojos que tal estaban funcionando las cosas. Lego corriendo y fue directamente a su cuarto y en la puerta vio como su amigo estaba montando guardia ya recostado y siendo vencido por el cansancio del trabajo cotidiano que realizaba. Se acerco hacia él y se hincó ante él y le dio unas palmaditas en la frete para después acariciarle y soltar un "Gracias" y vio como este con pesadez estiro sus extremidades y empezó su viaje a su linda casita de madera que tenía en el patio trasero de la enorme mansión del español.

Tomo el picaporte de su habitación y la giro, al abrir la puerta la abrió cuidadosamente para no hacer ningún ruido. En el interior se fijo que todo estaba como él lo había dejado y su niña bonita estaba en su cama siendo la fiel representación del cuento de "La bella durmiente". A continuación este empezó a quitarse aquel traje elegante de colores y tonos violetas o más bien rojizos los cuales eran de la más alta calidad y se puso una simple camisa de algodón la cual usaba para dormir todas las noches con la más alta comodidad a juego con unos simples pantalones de la misma tela.

Al finalizar fue a la cocina por un churro y una taza con chocolate caliente para tomar y comer como su cena, este lo comió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo al mismo tiempo que en un escritorio más pequeño que el de su despacho revisaba los papeles que selecciono como primordiales y los rechazaba o aceptaba. Al tomar su último sorbo dejo salir un suspiro y llevo el mismo sus trastes aunque la servidumbre del lugar se habían ofrecido el rechazo esa ayuda con una gentil sonrisa diciéndoles que ya se podían retirar a sus hogares. Al regresar a sus aposentos rezo como de costumbre antes de dormir pidiendo que su bonita despertara como ya lo hacía cada vez que realizaba aquella acción, en seguida quito las cobijas que cubrían al la chica de pelos negro y se recostó a su costado para terminar abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas pero también con delicadeza y así estuvieron ambos por unas horas pero con la excepción de que el mayor aun estaba despierto y fue entonces que una idea se le cruzo por la mente y tomo la iniciativa para cumplirlo. En si ya tenía a la de piel canela como la verdadera aurora dormida por culpa del hechizo de aquel feo hechicero ingles y el era su príncipe pero ahora si aria lo que el cuento decía y no se echaría para atrás y le planto un dulce y tierno beso. El se espero unos momento haber si funcionaba pero la realidad lo golpeo de frente al ver que no funcionaba. A pesar de su fracaso esta vez su sonrisa no se borro ya que en su mente tenía esa ilusión la cual le había permitido conciliar por fin el sueño. Ya era de día y los rayos del sol le calvan, se estiro lo que pudo hasta escuchar como su columna vertebral sonaba y se dispuso a realizar su rutina de todos los días.

-Buenos días bonita- dijo para después voltear pero para su sorpresa la nativa de América ya no se encontraba.

-¡Bonita!- grito pero no se escucho nada y de inmediato se levanto a revisar cada rincón de su morada.

-¿¡Nueva España donde estas?!- gritaba con signos de desesperación al no encontrarla en los pisos superiores. De inmediato bajo las escaleras y por tal rapidez casi al terminar se resbalo y se golpeo.

-Maldición- dijo en voz baja sobándose el lugar que recibió el golpe. Sin dejar pasar un segundo más se levanto y retomo la búsqueda de su querida colonia. Ya no sabía qué hacer y ya en sus ojos se formaban pequeñas lagrimas de angustia por no encontrarla ni en la planta baja. Por casualidad por su mente paso que el único que sabe donde podría estar ella era su toro ya que el sabia quienes entraban y salían a qué hora y hacía la dirección que tomaron. Fue al jardín y sintió que su corazón iba a explotar al ver a la novohispana jugando con su mascota.

-Alejandra- fue lo que salió de sus labios con alegría y solo pudo verla sin poder acercarse.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- ella le pregunto al escucharlo y al ver que su semblante era diferente al del habitual.

-Nada, no ha pasado nada- le dijo para después perderse en el tiempo del abrazo que le dio sin previo aviso a la chica.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya casi se termina aquella semana en paz que había tenido solo para sí a la chica de piel canela que por fin había despertado de aquel sueño profundo aterrado para sí pero las cosas no salieron tan bien como él quisiera ya que después de contarle lo sucedido ella mantuvo un contacto y actitud muy reservado y si podía estar lo más alejada de cualquier cosa ya que se había alterado mucho de haber perdido parte de su memoria desde el accidente.

Ahora se encontraba observándola mientras que esta cortaba flores por todo el jardín para formar uno de sus hermoso arreglos los cuales poco a poco empezaban a dominar la casa del español. Este día la novohispana decidió que la flor principal de su arreglo serian los claveles. Era una flor sencilla y obviamente existían flores mas exóticas pero esta daba la sensación de sencillez y caídes que últimamente había vivido en la casa de su tutor. El cual recibiría este arreglo como regalo ya que sabía que pronto regresaría a América y pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que lo volviera a ver.

Al fin ya había conseguido los complementos para el regalo floral y corrió con rapidez hasta la sala sin darse cuenta de la mirada del mayor en ella. Este la persiguió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y al llegar a la misma habitación se recargo en el marco de la puerta y retomo la acción de mirarla. Lo primero que vio fue como juntaba cada uno de los claveles y los amarraba con un listón de color verde pálido hasta formar un lindo ramo con estos, después corto en forma recta pedazos de las hojas del árbol plátano y tenerlos como cordones que los paso unas cuantas veces por encima de las flores hasta dejar la punta de estos en el centro del ramo de flores. Al lado tenía ya un florero en forma de cuadrado de color verde limón transparente por la antigüedad de este con agua a dentro de él. Con delicadeza puso el ramo dentro del recipiente pero inclinado, para finalizarlo coloco los trozos sobrantes de la hoja de plátano por el florero.

-Ya esta- dijo cuando se levanto y miro de lejos su creación con orgullo y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Y ese donde lo vas a poner?-

-¡Kyaaaa!- soltó, ahora estaba en el piso respirando con dificultad y su mano en su pecho como si esto evitara que así se saliera su pobre corazón el cual había sido asustado.

-¿Estás bien?- se acerco preocupado el mayor colocándose enfrente de ella.

-Si supieras anunciarte te aseguro que lo estaría- le repuso la chica.

-Lo siento bonita no fue mi intención- le extendió la mano para así ayudarla a levantarse

-Si claro- le dijo aceptando la mano ofrecida la cual a su parecer siempre era cálida sin importar donde estuvieran.

-Volviendo a retomar los hechos antes de asustarte, ¿Donde lo vas a poner?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Esa- señalo el arreglo floral.

-Ah eso... ¡No! tu no debías de verlo, salte y no se da una vuelta a la ciudad y olvídate de que lo viste- le decía a la vez que lo empujaba a fuera de la casa.

-Vale, vale pero creo que eso no puedo hacer-

-Si es cierto... tonto-

-¿Y porque ahora me dices así?-

-Porque arruinaste tu sorpresa idiota-

-Pero eso se puede solucionar, veamos... qué tal si preparas otro o haces algo diferente. Vamos tu eres muy creativa y sé que algo se te ocurrirá-

-Claro, lo dices tú porque no eres el que tiene que pensar-

-Vamos bonita no te pongas así. Como muestra de disculpa te llevare a comer a fuera. ¿Te parece?-

-¿Afuera?- pregunto con inocencia y emocionada ya que el español rara vez le enseñaba el mundo aunque fuera una vuelta por la colonia.

-¿Te gustaría?- le extendió la mano.

-¡Sí!- acepto la mano del mayor con alegría.

El día y la tarde paso asombrosamente rápido, al principio Antonio salió de la casa y dejo a Alejandra esperando en el recibidor de la casa. A los pocos minutos ella escucho el frito de su tutor y salió. Ahí se encontraba el, montado en su caballo. Le extendió de nuevo la mano y ella gustosa la acepto y él la subió al mamífero y emprendieron su viaje.

En la ciudad fueron al mercado primero y se pasaron ahí un buen rato. Compraron la comida para las semanas siguientes, también ahí España le compro un lindo broche el cual le daría de regalo llegara el momento. Después fueron a un lindo puestecito de churros. Al comerlos se dirigieron a una plaza la cual era sencilla rebosaba de belleza. Platicaron como hace mucho no lo hacían y eso daba a la creación de un ambiente genial.

Al llegar a la casa la sonrisa del español se borro y una rabia broto pero la cual contuvo al volver en sí y ver a la joven que lo abrazaba. ¿Pero cuál era la razón? Eso era algo sencillo de responder. Y el objeto de su enojo es que en la puerta de su hogar se encontraba el inglés el cual le causo el dolor más grande que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se bajo del caballo y con solo darla la espalda al susodicho para poder ayudar a la chica a llegar al piso, el aura de odio desapareció y sonrió.

-Ale podrías subir a tu habitación yo te alcanzo luego-

-Claro Antonio- acoto las ordenes. Antes de entrar vio a las otras esmeraldas presentes y un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió dando como resultado que su paso fuera más veloz.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo secamente.

-Se nota que los modales nunca fueron tu fuerte-

-Solo contesta lo que te pregunte antes de que te saque a patadas-

-Además de ser un cualquiera se nota que por tanto golpe cada vez tu memoria es mas desastrosa-

-Solo te diré que al que la memoria no funciona es la tuya ya que te dije que te vería en cualquier lugar menos en mi casa- lo miro y en sus ojos cualquier sentimiento ya no se reflejaba.

-No recibiste mi mensaje, de verdad eres tan descuidado que todo lo que te rodea desaparecerá-

-Pero mira quién habla, si no es más que el seños conocido en el mundo como el número uno en perder lo que tiene-

-¡Cállate! Y terminemos con esto antes de que termine matándote-

-El que te matara seré yo-

Pasaron unas horas y ella aun estaba en su cuarto. Al parecer Arthur se había quedado para resolver algunos asuntos y las cosas no estaban saliendo bien por lo que le había contado una de las muchachas que trabajaba en la casa y fue llamada por España para trabajar en esos momento en los cuales el inglés lo acompañaba en su despacho.

Ya seria anunciadas las 12 de la noche y no sabía nada más. Realmente estaba nerviosa y la mirada que tenía el pirata en aquel momento le causaba una gran duda en su interior. Decidió bajar para poder espiar un poco la reunión que tenían los europeos. Por suerte pudo ver como el rubio salía y se dirigía al baño. Al cerrar este la puerta ella fue a recargarse en la pared mientras que lo esperaba.

Realmente estaba enojado como aquel españolete se le ocurría decir y pedir semejantes babosadas hasta llegar al punto en el cual tuviera que salirse para que su estupidez no se le contagiara. Se mejo la cara y sonrió, a pesar de sufrir todo eso era totalmente opacado por ver a la novohispana bien ya que lo único que llegaba a sus oídos era que absolutamente nada y que si esta sufriera algo de gravedad solamente era su culpa y eso no lo negaba. Con ese pensamiento salió con los ánimos de nuevo en lo alto.

-Nueva España- dijo al abrir la puerta y ser empujado adentro por esta.

-No eleves la voz o te juro que Antonio te mata-

-De donde sacas que yo perderé y hay algo que me preocupa más. Are you ok my darling?-

-Claro que estoy bien, no me digas que te estás quedando ciego jajaja tanto ron no es bueno para tu salud- le menciono lo ultimo tapándose la boca para que no se escuchara su carcajada.

-Claro que estoy preocupado y tu como si nada después de lo grave que estabas- se acerco a ella y le acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- toma la mano blanca entre las suyas.

- Alexandra tu...- la miro con tristeza en su corazón, ya por fin entendió porque España mantenía a la chica es secreto, ella no se acordaba y quien sabe que mas pudo haber sucedido.

-¿Yo qué?-

-Nada my lady, nada- sonrió y la abrazo como si en un instante ella desapareciera para siempre.

-Inglaterra me estas preocupando y ya que toco ese tema ¿Estás bien?-

-Claro que estoy bien my lady ¿Que le hace pensar eso?-

-Es que cuando entre antes que ustedes te veía triste y me preocupe mucho y pensé que tal vez tenias problemas con mi tío Francia o con tus hermanos- se apoyo en el pecho del mayor y aspiro aquel delicado aroma que algunas veces se le hacía extraño de descifrar pero único como para identificarlo siempre.

-Todo está bien no te preocupes y vete a dormir- le tomo el mentó y la beso, al separarse vio la sorpresa impregnada en la cara de la chica.

-Good bye my darling-

-Espera- dijo pero Inglaterra ya se había ido y solo veía la puerta bellamente tallada enfrente de ella. Decidió ir a la cocina y servirse un vaso de agua. No podría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada mirando el liquido transparente. De repente sintió una mano reposar en su hombro y volteo y vio al español con una delicada sonrisa.

-Me gusta que sea diferente a los demás pero hay ocasiones en los que haces que me preocupe-

-Lo siento- bajo la mirada de regreso al vaso.

-Vamos hoy fue un gran día y por lo tanto consumió mucha de tu energía- tomo el recipiente de las manos de la chica y lo alejo. Después extendió sus brazos y rodeo la cintura de la chica mientras que ella hacia el mismo movimiento pero rodeando el cuello de él, sin problema la levanto en un dos por tres y se dirigieron a la habitación del mayor. Ya en ella la bajo al lado de la cama y movió las cobijas y la tapo.

-¿España paso algo que no me acuerdo verdad?-

-¿De de que estás hablando, claro que no?-

-Por favor no me mientas-

-Hay bonita- suspiro al pasar su mano por la cabellera negra de su colonia. Poco a poco bajo su mano hasta llegar a la cintura baja. Lentamente deshizo el nudo del corpiño del vestido y lo fue aflojando hasta quitárselo y tirarlo al piso. Enseguida bajo hasta el final de este y lo fue subiendo poco a poco hasta quitarle todo aquella tela pesada solo dejando una fina tela que cubría las partes nobles inferiores de la fémina. Después puso su mano en el abdomen y empezó a tocar barias veces una parte en especifico. La chica sintió el contacto y se dejo tocar por el español hasta que decidió tomar la su mano y quitarla para ver qué era lo que delineaba.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto al ver una cicatriz que nunca había visto y parecía que ya estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-Es algo que no quería que recordaras, hace unos meses Inglaterra y yo tuvimos un percance ya que el te secuestro y en el trascurso saliste lastimada bonita- acaricio su mejilla.

-Yo...pero...- agacho la vista al entender que esa era el porqué el inglés actuaba así.

-No sufras, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-

-No es eso solo...- no termino la frase ya que fue callada por un dulce beso el cual decía mil cosas que provocaron que unas lagrimas salieran de los ojos de la ella.

-Sonríe, enójate, haz lo que quieras pero nunca estés triste ya que eso me mata-volvió a tomar eso gruesos labios color carmesí. Al necesitar aire se separo de ella y bajo al cuello comenzando a besarlo hasta el punto de dejar un chupetón para que el mundo supiera de quien era el dueño de la chica. Una mano bajo de los hombros hasta la cintura y la otra se situó en el pecho el cual era perfecto al igual que el otro, comenzó a masajearlo lentamente obteniendo como resultado los gemidos de su protegida.

-Es...España- dijo con dificultad ya que esas sensaciones extrañas pero gustosas no la dejaban articular correctamente.

-Antonio, di Antonio- le susurro en el odio antes de morderlo con cuido. La acostó y el seno que aun estaba libre lo empezó a lamer con la punta de la lengua y para después chuparlo y morderlo. Al escuchar un gemido más sonoro que los demás lo consintió como un sí para proseguir.

-Antonio- dijo Alejandra y se gano la mirada de él.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo... yo no sé qué hacer. No estoy lista-

-Solo déjate llevar-

Dejarse llevar, como era eso posible. La situación no la podía controlar, además ella solo había escuchado pocas cosas sobre este momento, como hacer algo si no te dice que hacer. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir como un rayo eléctrico entre sus piernas. Al levantar la vista vio como el español con su dedo tocaba sus partes intimas sobre la tela causándole esos espasmos que le provocaban tirar su cabeza para atrás. Sin dificultad alguna le quito su calzón y como acto reflejo se levanto y dijo un no el cual se escucho por toda la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?- le contesto al estar ahora el abajo de la chica. Al ver que no le daban una respuesta decidió ayudarla.

-Primero tienes que poner de tu parte y no solo dejármelo a mí-

Al procesar las palabras con temor le fue quitando la camisa de algodón que traía y pudo admirar el cuerpo bien formado del chico aunque solo fuera la parte superior. Poco a poco fue pasando sus manos por aquel cuerpo como antes había sido explorado el suyo. Después bajo a la cremallera del pantalón de su tutor y lo que le llamo la atención fue el bulto que se encontraba ahí y la desabrocho para que brotara el miembro erecto del español. Con curiosidad decidió tomarlo en su mano y tocarlo por completo. Aunque sonara estúpido aquella parte del cuerpo de su tutor era algo completamente nuevo y más aquel liquido espeso de color blanco que broto de la punta de él.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto mientras que miraba la extraña consistencia esparcida en su mano.

-Le dicen la semilla de la vida- le sonrió y se quito la ultima prenda incomoda que tenía en sí.

-Ah- salió de su boca. Sin pensarlo empezó a lamer su mano para probarlo, se detuvo y analizo su sabor y sonrió en forma de aprobación y así continuo hasta dejar su mano totalmente limpia. Al ver que había más en el lugar de origen y realizo la misma acción.

-Ya fue suficiente bonita es hora que tome de nuevo el control. Esto te va a doler al principio- le advirtió antes de subirla sobre su cintura.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu tranquila y asienta cuando sientas que pueda continuar- Poco a poco metió su miembro despacio pero firme para que se abriera paso y que no sufriera tanto Alejandra. Ella abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Antonio hasta el punto de dejarle rasguños bien marcados por toda la espalda por causa del dolor. Fueron menos de 5 minutos para poder sentir el movimiento de cabeza de la morena. Poco a poco comenzó el vaivén y cada vez el rito aumentaba al igual que el calor de los dos cuerpo fundidos en uno. Ambos llegaron al clímax y la chica a los pocos instantes se quedo dormida en los brazos del oji-verde. El estaba de lo más contento sobre todo al percatarse que alguien había entendido su lugar y no se refería a la chica. Paso un tiempo observándola y sucumbió a los deseos de Morfeo también.


End file.
